Nice To Meet You
by PurplePixie143
Summary: Sequel to I Like You So Much. Set three months after their initial meeting. Bella can't stop thinking of the stranger she met in the diner. And the ironic thing of it all, was that she didn't even know his name. (On hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The own lots of things...except these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit ;) Stephanie Myer owns all...:p**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

An alarm went off somewhere in his clouded brain.

"What the..." Jasper groaned, reaching over to slam the offending alarm clock with his palm.

Why was the alarm set again? It was Saturday, which meant no work, sleep longer.

Finally the stupid thing shut up and he flopped back against his pillow, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He still couldn't remember why he was awake.

He was going through a mental list of things to see if he could remember what he had to do, when his cell buzzed.

"'lo?" he said yawning.

"Have you completely forgotten me?" a shrill voice screamed at him.

"Oh shit. Rosie. I'll be there in ten minutes."

He hung up before she could open her mouth again. That's why the alarm had been set. His sister was coming into town for a visit, and he was supposed to pick her up from the airport.

He'd jumped into a pants and shirt before grabbing his keys and rushing through the door.

Luckily not alot of traffic was on the road so far. Then again it was obscenely early. His sister would be fuming, and she'd rip him a new one along with it.

When he pulled into the pick-up lane at the airport he spotted his sisters golden curls and honked the horn. She turned and glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be a pile of dust.

"Baby sis," he said getting out to take her suitcases.

"I've been here for an hour Jazz," she said icily.

"I had a long night at work...sorry?"

"So not gonna cut it. Three weirdos hit on me as I was here waiting," she spat.

"Rosalie...and I'm sure you sent them away with their tails tucked firmly between their legs," he said opening the door for her to slid in, after he had secured her things in the back of his truck.

That got a smirk.

"Well of course I did."

That got us laughing.

"I'm sorry baby sis," he said ruffling her curls.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Jasper you're older than me by three lousy minutes. Get over it."

"Older is older," he said. "Anyways how're classes going? How's the situation with...what's his name?"

"Royce...and there is none. We broke up. I'm moving on," Rosalie replied tightly.

Jasper spared a glance at his sister. "You know you can tell me all about it, and I'm still up for breaking his knees."

She turned and grinned at him. "I guess having a big brother does have its perks after all."

"Yeah it does. So what are you planning to do for two weeks? Besides shopping."

"Well first off my big brother can start his ass kissing by taking me to breakfast, I'm starved," she said brushing her hair.

Jasper laughed. "Sure thing sis. I know this place that has the best pancakes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own lots of things...except these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit ;) Stephanie Myer owns all...:p**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Three months.

Three months and not another glimpse of the hottie she had met in the diner. And she had been looking. And here she was, yet another morning sitting in the diner hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

"You having the usual?" the elderly waitress asked with a smile.

Bella looked up and returned the smile. "Yes, I'd like two thanks. And can I have a hot chocolate instead of coffee?"

"Sure thing honey," she said moving away to fill the order.

Bella turned back to her open book, although she'd just been aimlessly staring at the first paragraph for the last few minutes. Her bestfriend Alice was coming to meet her for breakfast, so she was just killing time.

Just as that thought passed through her head, the bell jingled over the door.

"Bells!" Alice practically chirped with a wave.

Seeing Alice you couldn't help but return the smile. She was just like a bubbly pixie sized doll.

Bella got up just as Alice launched herself in her arms. Bella laughed and returned the hug.

"Well at least I know one person's glad to see me," she said sitting down.

Alice grinned, "I've met the man of my dreams."

"Oh. So the excitement is not about me after all?" Bella said sipping her water.

Alice giggled. "Bella please, I saw you for the last six hours, not nearly enough time to miss you."

"So...what's his name?"

All of a sudden Alice got all googly eyed and this goofy grin spread across her face. "I have no idea...yet."

This made Bella laugh aloud. How odd, that the two of them would be in similar situations. Two strange men, instant attraction and no names.

"I believe that we have a mental disorder," she told Alice.

"Why'd you say that?" Alice asked.

"How is it that we are meeting men and not getting their names?"

Alice sighed, "Oh man, you're right. Still no sign of your hottie?"

Bella shook her head and thanked the waitress as she came up with their breakfast.

"Well I think my hottie works at the hospital," Alice said biting into her food.

"Deets chick," Bella said.

The two girls spent the next half hour eating and catching up on gossip. Bella stifled a yawn as she was listening to Alice prattle on about the new guy when the door opened and a supermodel like blonde walked in laughing loudly. However that wasn't what caught her attention. It was who was behind the blonde that made Bella sit up.

"Aw honey, wait up."

It was him.

* * *

**A/N: Please be gentle but honest. And feel free to leave ideas as well. Jasper says review and he'll bite me...I mean you..yeah :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own lots of things...except these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit ;) Stephanie Myer owns all...:p**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Jasper followed Rosalie into the diner. He couldn't believe she was still laughing at him. They had gone back to his apartment so he could at least shower before going into public again.

"I can't believe you didn't even ask her for her name," Rosalie said as they made their way to an empty table.

"It's not that funny," Jasper grumbled. He had no idea what possessed him to tell his twit of a sister the story of the doctor he had met a few months ago.

"Oh yes it is," his sister replied perusing the menu. "That is the height of dumb. Then again, she didn't ask for yours either. You two are made for each other."

Jasper rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his sister. If it wasn't going to hurt him to strangle her, he might've done just that. Stupid twin bond. He hadn't been to the diner for a while, starting his new job and getting settled and all the usual stuff associated when you were new in town.

"Have you decided what you're getting?"

Rosalie nodded, "Can I have everything? It all sounds delish."

"You're going to get fat in your old age sis," he said smirking as the expected scowl appeared on his sister's face.

"You're an ass. I exercise daily and I hardly over eat."

He laughed. "Right. I've heard that before."

"Whatever," she snapped and signaled for the waitress.

After placing their orders they sat drinking their coffee and Jasper listened to Rosalie ramble on about school and her stupid ex.

"I'm really going to break his knees," he growled when Rosalie got to the part where she caught the bastard in their room on their bed with his floozy.

"Good thing I'm studying law then," his sister replied dryly.

Their food arrived and their was an easy silence as they ate their breakfast, only interrupted by Rosalie moaning and praising how good their food was.

"I told you they were the best."

"Yeah yeah you did," she said licking her lips.

Jasper sat back and finished his coffee. "So what are we doing today?"

"I'm going back to your place and sleeping," Rosalie said. "I'm so tired, I guess the jet lag is finally catching up to me."

"Punk ass. I thought you wanted to go shopping."

"I have plenty of time for that, besides don't you have to go to work?"

Jasper shrugged, "I guess I do, but the night life here is fantastic. Besides, it's Saturday."

"Uh huh," Rosalie said. "So how's the job coming along? Is it fun?"

"I like it. I get to get my hands dirty."

"Daddy says you can come back to the ranch anytime," she said with a wistful smile.

"I'm never going back there," Jasper said stonily. He and his father had never gotten along, and it had just been for their mother's sake that he stayed as long as he had. When their mother passed away late last year, Jasper had stayed long enough for the funeral and then he was gone.

Rosalie shrugged and didn't say anything else on the topic. Their father was a hard man. He was a good father, but he was not the lovey-dovey type and he always seemed to come down harder on Jasper. Even when they were kids. They learned to stay out of his way very early. I guess you could say that's why she had opted to go out of Texas to study.

"So," she said clearing her throat. "Any hot guys in this place?"

"I wouldn't know," her brother replied. "I'm into hot girls."

Rosalie smiled, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Ones you don't know their names."

"Fuck you sis," Jasper said good naturedly.

"Ew, we may be from the country but I'm not into incestual relations," she said pushing back her chair and standing.

"Going to the bathroom, be back in a flush."

Jasper shook his head. "You are so not cute."

Rosalie flipped him the bird and turned and headed to the bathroom. A flash of brown caught Jasper's periphreal gaze. He knew that pony tail anywhere. He couldn't see the person ahead of his sister en route to the bathroom, but it had to be her.

It had to be his mystery doctor.

Lady Luck was smiling on him today after all.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks to everyone reading this. Reviews are as lovely as Jasper's smiles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Jasper is secretly my love slave...oh wait no. I was dreaming again. Mrs. Meyer owns all (lucky her)**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

He was really here.

Bella's heart was racing. After not seeing him for three months, her body's reaction was somewhat embarrassing. Her breaths were coming in short spurts and she was sure she was red all over.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked looking concerned.

Bella's gaze didn't move the spot across the room where he was. Good Lord, was a man allowed to be that sinfully gorgeous? His jeans and t-shirt fit him like a second skin.

Could one be jealous of clothes?

His hair had gotten longer since she saw him and although she wasn't fond of long hair on men, there was nothing more she wanted to do at the moment other than run her fingers through those curls.

The girl he was with had to be the sister he had told her about. She was gorgeous. What guy in his right mind would cheat on her?

"Earth to Bella," Alice said snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face. Bella shook her head and looked at Alice.

"Huh?"

"You just went comatose on me," Alice said following Bella's gaze. "Oh...em...gee! Wow."

Bella nodded in agreement. That was her reaction exactly.

"They've got to be related," Alice said. "It should be outlawed to have so much sexy in one family though."

Bella cleared her throat, "You're telling me."

"Bella are you sure you're alright? You wanna head home now?" Alice asked eyeing her friend warily.

"No," Bella coughed and grabbed for her glass of water. "I'm fine it's just that...well."

"Well what?" Alice asked.

"That'smyhottie," Bella mumbled.

"What?" Alice asked leaning closer.

"That's him," Bella said calmer than she was. "That's my hottie."

Alice blinked and swung her head around so fast, Bella swore she would get whiplash.

"Fuck me," Alice squeaked when she faced Bella again. "He is just delicious Bells."

"I know right?" Bella said gnawing her bottom lip.

"You've got to go talk to him," Alice urged practically bouncing in the chair.

"Alice stop moving so much, you're living up to your Pixie status," Bella said trying to make light of the situation.

"Who cares? There's a fuck hot guy over there who you've been drooling over for the past three months right? Why are you still here talking to me?"

"He's having breakfast. I can't interrupt," Bella said.

"Like hell you can't," her precocious friend retorted.

Bella glared at Alice. "I am not going over there to interrupt his meal. I'll wait, like a civilized human being until he's finished."

Alice shrugged, "Suit yourself. If that were me I'd be over there all over him."

Bella had to giggle at her friend's enthusiasm. "I know you would, you pint sized hussy."

"I'm just saying, this is the second time you're seeing him. You might not get a third chance."

Bella groaned but she knew Alice was right. "I hate when you're right Ally," she huffed. "I'm going to the bathroom and wash my face. I must look a fright."

"You look fine, just make sure nothing's in your teeth and here's a mint. Can't have you scaring the man off with dragon's breath," Alice replied digging into her bag.

"What would I do without you?" Bella said grabbing the mint and heading towards the bathroom all the while repeating a mantra in her head: "Please don't trip and make a fool of yourself."

* * *

**A/N Reviews make me smile like the Cheshire Cat from Wonderland.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Jasper is secretly my love slave...oh wait no. I was dreaming again. Mrs. Meyer owns all (lucky her)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**.

* * *

What the hell was taking them so long in the bathroom? What was it with women and socializing in toilets? Jasper checked his watch again. Five minutes. They'd been in there for five excruciatingly long minutes.

He glanced around the diner and my eyes met with a tiny woman-child's gaze. She grinned and waved.

O...kay.

He waved back.

He turned back just in time to see Rosalie come out of the bathroom with her.

Now he was not usually the whole 'go crazy' over a girl type but he was sure he was sitting there with the dumbest look on his face.

Wait, was she headed towards him?

He watched in fascination as Rosalie turned to her and said something obviously funny because she laughed.

_'Dear God, even her laugh is sexy,'_ he thought.

He was still dazed when the girls stopped in front of the table.

"Jazz you ok?" his asked bending to peer into his face.

He shook his head and managed a small smile. "Yeah honey, I'm fine."

Rosalie shrugged and turned back to his mystery lady.

"Jazz this is Isabella," she said motioning towards his girl.

Bella flushed a bright red and coughed, "We've met before. And I prefer Bella."

Rosalie's mouth dropped in a shocked 'O'. "You have?"

Bella smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, "Yeah I just didn't know his name."

Rosalie whirled and met her brother's gaze, realization dawning . She burst into laughter.

"Please forgive my idiot sister," Jasper said standing to shake Bella's hand. "I'm Jasper."

Rosalie was still guffawing. Tears of mirth were streaming down her cheeks. Bella smiled and rose a questioning brow at Jasper.

"Long story. Just ignore her."

"Hey Bells, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" a bell like voice said from behind Jasper.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Hey Ally. This is Jasper...and his sister Rosalie."

Alice reached around Jasper to wave at Rosalie; the blonde waved back and continued giggling.

"Nice to meet you both," Alice said.

"Pleasure to meet you too ma'am," Jasper said with a drawl.

Alice grinned, "You're from Texas?"

Jasper nodded. "Born and raised."

"Way cool," Alice said before turning to face Bella. "He's so fucking sexy!" she mouthed.

Jasper motioned for them to sit, "You guys wanna join us?"

"I'd love to but I'm dead on my feet, and I need to get some beauty rest before I go back to work later," Alice said.

"Yeah Alice is right. It's been a long night and we're both pretty tired," Bella said.

"You a doctor too?" Jasper asked Alice.

Alice snorted, "No. I'm a paediatric nurse. Bells is the doc, but I guess you already knew that."

"You can say that," Rosalie said with a laugh.

Jasper glared at her and then turned his attention back to the other two women. "Well don't let us keep you any longer. We're sure to run into each other again soon."

"Hopefully before another three months passes," Rosalie snickered.

"Shut it Rose," Jasper snapped.

His sister waved her tissue, "Truce."

Bella was red. "It is kind of funny though. How we didn't exchange names."

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah it is. I'm Jasper Hale by the way."

"Bella Swan."

They shook hands and completely forgot about everyone else around them.

They didn't even hear when Alice and Rosalie.

"You think they'll notice if we take off?" Rosalie said.

"I doubt it very much," Alice replied. "I love your shoes."

"Thanks," Rosalie smiled. "What was your name again?"

"Alice."

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose, I think we'll be seeing alot of each other if these two actually get their act together," Alice said nodding towards Jasper and Bella.

"Yeah, I think you may be right. I'm here for two weeks. We should do lunch," Rosalie said.

The two exchanged numbers and made small talk for a bit.

"Come on Bells, you need to get your rest," Alice said with a smile at Jasper.

"See you guys around," this from Rosalie.

They all waved goodbye and then Jasper turned on his sister. "You are so dead little sister."

Rosalie slung her purse over the shoulder and laughed loudly. "You're welcome big brother."

The two left the diner a few minutes after Bella and Alice left. Jasper was all smiles as he listened to Rosalie go on about a shopping date with Alice.

His mind was elsewhere.

Bella Swan.

* * *

**A/N: Finally they meet officially! Tell me what you think. Feel free to leave suggestions as well. :) *Jasper nibbles***


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper: I don't belong to the insane chick writing this story. Stephanie Myer is my real mommy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

*** One week later***

* * *

Bella checked her last patient for the night's stats, before heading to the lounge. Alice was already there with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"You about done?" Alice asked with a yawn.

Bella nodded, heading into the changing rooms. What she wouldn't kill for a nice warm shower right now, but the hospital bath would have to do.

She showered quickly and was dressed a couple minutes later.

Alice was curled up on the couch, with her head back and eyes closed.

"Ally, let's go," Bella said shaking her friend.

Alice opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "Remind me never to go shopping with Rose when I have to work the evening shift."

Bella smirked. "You've found some one worse than you?"

Alice glared at her friend, "It's a tie. Anyways, I haven't seen the hunk I told you about."

"Maybe he was just passing through," Bella said with a shrug.

Alice nodded thoughtfully. "I guess. But what about our new boss, huh?"

Bella grinned. Their new boss, Carlisle Cullen was absolutely breath taking. "He's definitely a sight for sore eyes."

"Uh hmm," Alice said pushing the button for the elevator. "So the big dinner on Thursday...you're going?"

"Do I have a choice?" Bella asked warily.

"Nope."

Bella grimaced, "I figured so. James asked me to go as his date."

Alice wrinkled her nose, "That sleasy bastard? I hope you told him to fuck off."

Bella laughed, Alice had such a potty mouth. "Easy Pixie, I told him no."

"Good. I don't like him," Alice said as the elevator arrived.

"Who does?" Bella asked as the elevator began its decent. "Have you found a dress to wear yet? It is formal right?"

"Bella, sometimes I wonder how you would survive without me," Alice clucked. "We're going shopping later, and I invited Rose. She has impeccable taste."

"No way Alice," Bella said stepping out of the elevator. "I refuse to play Barbie Bella with you."

"Oh Bella you're so dramatic! It's never that bad, besides you'll probably get to see Jasper."

Bella's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. She hadn't laid eyes on him since the diner, last week.

"I don't want to see him," she coughed.

Alice smirked, "Liar."

They had reached their cars.

"I'll pick you up at one-thirty," Alice said. "You have plenty time to sleep."

It was six forty-five in the morning, the sky was lightening as the sun peeked out in the distance. Bella groaned. She knew she was beat, it was useless arguing with Alice over it. She nodded her head in defeat and climbed into her car.

Alice waved and drove off.

Twenty-five minutes later, Bella was home and in her bed, She had checked her messages, watered her one surviving plant and set her alarm, before flopping on to her bed and succumbing to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know. It's short...just a filler chapter really. The rain is falling and is totally messing with me...ugh. It triggers my asthma. Going to curl up in bed with Jazz. I'll post more laters. ~ Riney**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella: Just so you know, I think it's sick you've paired Jasper and I.**

**Jasper: Heyyyy what's wrong with me?**

**Bella: Nothing. It's just that we're not even hers, Stephanie owns us.**

**Me: Thank you Captain Obvious. Now be quiet let the people read.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

"Jasper are you dying in there?" Rosalie called through the bathroom door.

Sometimes he wished he could just stifle his sister. She was such a pain in the ass.

"Dammit Rose, I'm coming!" Jasper hollered through the door.

"Well hurry the hell up," Rosalie replied. "Alice called. She and Bella are there already."

Jasper flung open the door. "Jesus Rose, I was just brushing my teeth."

"Well I'm late," his twin huffed. "If you would've just let me use the truck, there wouldn't be this problem."

"No one drives my baby but me," Jasper said picking up his keys and following Rosalie out the door.

"So you've made friends huh?" he said starting up a conversation as they pulled out into traffic.

"Yes. They're amazing," Rosalie said with a smile.

Jasper was glad. His sister didn't have many female friends, or many friends for that matter. Her attitude came across as too bitchy for some, but it was just a no nonsense attitude she had.

"Alice is like a Pixie from hell when she's shopping," Rosalie continued.

"Much like yourself then," Jasper said with a teasing smile.

She grinned at her brother and stuck out her tongue, "I think she's worse than I am though."

Jasper gasped and placed a hand on his chest dramatically. "Someone who shops more that _you_?"

"Whatever idiot," his sister said rolling her eyes.

"Bella's not the shopper type, well from what Alice told me. She practically had to beg her to come with us today."

Jasper nodded, it sounded like something Bella-ish. She didn't seem like the high maintennance type. Which was perfect for him.

"Well I'm glad you made friends and that you're having fun."

An amiable silence washed over them for a few minutes before Rosalie shifted in her seat.

"Jazz, would it be ok if after I finish college, I could move out here with you?" she asked.

The smile that burst onto his face, rivaled the sun. "Aw honey, of course it'd be ok. More than ok. As much of a pain in the ass you are, I really miss you."

She leaned over and hugged him, as much as the seat belt would allow. "I love you too Jazzy."

Jasper pulled over next to the curb and spotted Alice and Bella. Not that he could miss them anyways, with the way Alice was bouncing and waving.

"The Demented Pixie has spotted us," he said nodding in the two waiting women's direction.

Rosalie laughed and waved at Alice, before hopping out the truck. "I'll tell Bella you said hello."

She had closed the door before he could reply. He could see his sister gesturing wildly with her hands, and then Bella peered over her shoulder and looked at him. With a shy smile on her face, she waved at him.

He grinned and tipped the brim of his Stetson, before pulling back into the traffic. Jasper shoved a pair of sunglasses on his face as he drove into the blazing mid-day sun. That little smile made his day.

* * *

**A/N: Meh...I don't really like the finished product. It didn't come out as it was in my head...but it will do. My brain is fuzzy from puffing on my inhaler. Island life eh? Hopefully you still enjoy it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella: Rineyyyy...get up. You've got more to write.**

**Jasper: Leave her alone, she's not feeling well.**

**Bella: *pouts* But...**

**Me: Gosh, you brats be quiet. I'm watching the nonsense that is Queen of the Damned. I'm going to ship you back to Stephanie.**

**Bella: She loves us more anyway.**

**Jasper: Hush Bells. Enjoy dahlings.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

"I'm so glad you could come with us," Alice said hugging Rosalie closely.

The blonde laughed, "I'm glad you invited me. Hey Bella."

Bella smiled, and hugged Rosalie albeit not as enthusiactically as Alice had. "Hey Rosalie."

"Call me Rose," Rosalie said throwing her arm over Bella's shoulders. "So what exactly do we have in mind for today?"

"We get to play Barbie Bella," Alice said with a smirk.

Bella groaned. "Oh joy."

"It's not going to be that bad hon," Rosalie said pushing open the first of many doors they'd be entering that afternoon.

Three hours later, thirty stores and a late lunch stop, Bella was begging to go home.

"Us normal humans need actual rest, you know," she grumbled as Alice and Rosalie pulled another dress off the racks.

"Pish," Rosalie said putting the dress against Bella's frame. "I think this is the one."

"You said that eight stores ago," Bella moaned.

"Bella quit bitching and try on the damned dress," Rosalie snapped and pushed her into the changing room.

A few minutes later Rosalie and Alice stopped conversation and stared at Bella, their mouths hanging open.

Bella flushed, self conciously. "It looks terrible."

Alice jumped up. "Oh my God Bells no! You look...amazing."

"That dark blue against your skin is gorgeous," Rosalie said coming to circle Bella.

"Its too revealing," Bella protested.

Alice snorted, "You have a great body Isabella Swan. You're getting this dress."

So it was decided, no matter how much Bella protested. She bought the dress, along with a pair of heels she knew she'd fall flat on her face in.

After they had finished torturing Bella, Rosalie and Alice got their own dresses and accessories. Alice had invited Rosalie to the function and she had agreed, since her time here was almost up. The three chatted as they headed to Alice's car.

"Jasper said I could move in with him when I finish college," Rosalie said excitedly.

"That's great," Alice squealed. "I don't have to lose my shopping partner."

"Are they lots of hot guys around?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

"Tons, not that Bella notices anyone other than..." Alice began.

"I'm not interested in anyone Mary Alice," Bella said from between gritted teeth.

Alice and Rosalie look at Bella and then at each other and peals of laughter flew out their mouths.

"Sure you aren't Bella," Alice said unlocking the car.

Bella flushed and slid into the car. She couldn't talk about her crush on Jasper with his twin. It'd be too weird. The other two girls got in the car and Rosalie turned around and gave Bella a friendly smile.

Alice turned on the radio and pretty soon all talk of dresses and men had flown out the window, and the three of them were singing at the top of their voices.

As Bella waved goodbye to her friends, she had to admit despite the tiring walking, she had a good time today.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella: Neglect is unacceptable**

**Me: *hangs head* Sorry**

**Bella: Thank God Steph didn't neglect us like you.**

**Me: Oh geesh just hush and let the people read.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

Thursday arrived faster than Bella hoped for. She was dreading the evening's function for one reason.

_Barbie Bella time._

Alice had called a few minutes ago and told her that she and Rose were on their way.

"To torture me," Bella had grumbled into the phone.

Alice had merely laughed and hung up.

When the two fashion nazi's arrived a few minutes later she was somewhat ready for them. The two girls hugged Bella and then went straight to work, chattering above her as though she didn't exist.

Bella didn't mind, she went over her patient's list in her head to pass the time.

Rosalie made quick work of her hair, even though at one point Bella swore she was going to burn her ear off with the curling iron.

"It didn't touch you Bella," Rosalie reassured. "Just the heat."

"Sure, and then there's a chunk of my ear stuck on that thing," Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

"Bella!" Alice hissed as the brush she was using on my lips went askew.

"Sorry," she mumbled as Alice grabbed a tissue and blotted her mouth.

"No you're not, but I don't care," Alice said sticking out her tongue.

Bella laughed at her friend's antics and resumed her stoic expression so Alice could finish apply the make up. Half an hour later, they were just putting on the finishing touches and Bella was cheering inwardly.

Rosalie was on the phone talking so rapidly Bella could hardly hear what she was saying.

"Here," Rosalie said shoving the phone in her face.

Bella took the phone giving Rosalie a curious look, "Hello?"

"Are they giving you a hard time darling?" Jasper's voice said.

Bella instantly felt her face redden and put her hand on her stomach to calm the butterflies fluttering around inside.

"Well it's worse than usual, because now Alice has back up," Bella said with a smile.

Jasper's answering chuckle sent spirals of warmth through her body. "Well at least now Rose has someone other than me to play dress up with."

Bella laughed, "You must look wonderful in make-up."

"I'll have you know, I _do,_" Jasper huffed with mock affront.

Bella giggled and looked over at Alice and Rosalie, who were watching her with great interest. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the phone.

"Well Jasper, the hawks are waiting so I'm gonna have to hear you another time," she said.

"Have fun darling," he said ending the call.

"You're so gone," Rosalie said taking back her phone.

Bella flushed, "Let's just go already."

"You have to put on your dress silly," Alice chided with a laugh.

Bella groaned and headed into the bedroom to get dressed. To be honest, she didn't mind the other girls fussing over her. And that little talk with Jasper brightened her entire day. Rosalie was right. She _was_ totally gone. She shivered as acceptance flowed through her. That thought scared her more than putting on the four-inch heels Alice had insisted she wear tonight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry about the neglect this story has undergone. I have no excuse. Just accept my humble apologies, and I'll try to update it again very, very soon. Thanks to all of you who are still following this story. Feel free to kick my butt into action when necessary, and gimme your ideas. Things you wanna see, anything. I'm always open for suggestions. Kisses ~ Riney**


	10. Chapter 10

**Is it Wednesday already? **

**Did I actually keep my promise? Woot yay!**

**This story had been dying in my head, but finally it's taking off, well in my brain at least. Thanks for bearing with me. ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

The room was full of doctors, nurses and other hospital staff. Everyone was dressed to the nines and enjoying themselves. Bella was nervous. She hated these things.

Not that she was socially inept, but she really didn't like the attention. Rose and Alice were off 'working the room' as they put it, leaving Bella at their table sipping on a glass of wine.

"Hey Bella," a voice next to her sounded, startling her a bit.

She looked around, "Hey Mike, enjoying yourself?"

Mike Newton, one of the most annoying doctors they had at the hospital, who also happened to have a major crush on Bella since med school, sat there grinning at her.

"Yeah, it's a great party," he said. "Where's your date?"

Bella took a breath and focused on keeping her expression neutral. "I'm here with Alice and a friend of ours."

"Oh. The hot ass blonde?" he asked wiggling his brows.

Bella mentally rolled her eyes, "Her name is Rosalie," she said.

"Cool," he said with a grin. "Anyways save a dance for me ok?"

Bella nodded non-commitally as he stood and moved off to pester someone else.

Alice and Rosalie chose that time to rejoin her at the table.

"You two have the worst timing ever," Bella said grimacing.

Alice laughed, "What? You wanted us to interrupt you and dipshit?" she asked gesturing to Mike.

"Yes dammit. Ugh, he has to be completely revolting," Bella said making another face causing her friends to laugh.

"He can't be that bad," Rosalie said.

Bella glared at her, "Trust me."

Alice nodded, trying to get her giggles under control, "She's right. He's a total ass."

"Hmm," Rosalie said her eyes wandering around the room. "Wow," she breathed.

Bella and Alice turned to follow her gaze and Alice squeaked.

Rosalie looked at her curiously, "You know them?" she asked nodding to the three men standing by the bar.

Bella shook her head, "No, never seen them before."

"Bella," Alice whispered. "That's the guy."

Bella's eyes widened as her head whipped back to the two men, "Which one?"

"The...smaller of the two," Alice said almost reverently.

"Oh," Bella said breaking into a smile, "He's gorgeous Ally."

"Does he have a name?" Rosalie asked.

Alice shrugged, "Of course he does. I just don't know it."

"You two are a pair," Rosalie snorted. "Have the hots for men and don't figure to get their names."

"Oh shut up," Bella said with a laugh letting Rosalie know she was kidding.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Well I think his friend is hot."

"I'm going to get a refill," Bella said suddenly.

"You are?" Alice looked at her friend incredulously.

"Yeah, my glass is empty," Bella said standing and grabbing her glass. "Be right back."

By the time Bella reached the bar, another man had joined Alice's mystery guy and friend.

The newcomer flashed a smile at her as she reached them, placing her glass on the counter, "Hey Dr. Cullen," she said as the bartender put another glass of wine in front of her. She murmured a thanks before turning back to the men. Two pairs of eyes regarded her curiously, making her blush.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Carlisle?", Carlisle Cullen asked with a smile.

Bella grinned, "Old habits die hard," she said.

Carlisle laughed and turned to the men, "Bella this is my son Edward," he gestured towards Alice's guy, whose lips turned up in a crooked grin.

"Nice to meet you Bella, my father talks of you constantly," Edward said leaning over to shake her hand.

"Hopefully he says lots of good things," Bella said ducking her head.

"Most definitely good stuff," Edward said with a laugh.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "And this is my nephew, Emmett McCarty."

"Hey," Emmett said grinning, the cutest dimples appearing.

"Dimples," Bella said aloud then clasped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Emmett's laugh boomed all over the room, "Why thanks for noticing them," he said with a wink.

_'Kill me now,'_ Bella thought with a groan.

"Em, stop embarrassing the girl," Carlisle said patting Bella's shoulder affectionately.

"Sorry Bella," Emmett said, the grin permanently etched on his face.

"It's ok," Bella said not able to return his infectious grin.

"Well I have to leave you young people for a bit, do enjoy the rest of your night Bella," Carlisle said with a wave before moving away.

Bella waved and then turned her attention back to Edward and Emmett.

"So," Edward said, "You here alone?" after his father moved away.

Bella shook her head, "No, I'm here with my friends," she said pointing to where Alice and Rosalie were sitting.

"Ah, the Bombshell and the Pixie," Emmett said following Bella's finger.

"Mind if we join you?" Edward asked.

Bella cheered inwardly. However she replied calmly, "Sure, the girls won't mind the extra company."

They made their way over to the table with Bella leading the way.

"Hey girls," she said sitting down and gesturing for Edward and Emmett to do the same. "This is Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son," she said looking pointedly at Alice. Then she turned to Rosalie and grinned, "And this is Emmett McCarty, his nephew."

"Nice to meet you," Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

"Did you guys practice that?" Emmett asked breaking the ice. They all laughed as Alice and Rosalie introduced themselves.

"Hale?" Edward asked after Rosalie introduced herself.

"You have a brother who lives here?" Emmett asked shaking his head.

Rosalie frowned looking between the two, "Yes I do. Why?"

Edward laughed and shook his head, "Small world we live in."

Emmett looked up and raised his hand, "And look right on time," he said before shouting across the room. "Hey Jazz Man!"

One would think Bella's neck would fall off, the way she swiveled around. Her mouth hung open when she saw who Emmett was hailing.

Standing there looking as though he had stepped out of a magazine, was Jasper.

When his eyes met Bella's from across the room, he smiled and the butterflies in her stomach came awake.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm working on getting Bella out of her shell. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh man, are you guys still there? I hope so. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating my little cherub here. There really isn't an excuse, I just didn't have the words for this story, and that wasn't helped when I had minor moment of the accursed writer's block. But all last week, I was trying to find the words and now today, they've come. Woot! So happy about that. I won't yap too much more up here. See you at the bottom. :)**

**Don't own them, just like to play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Bella intertwined her hands just above her stomach, trying to quell the fluttering deep in her womb. Jasper's eyes never left hers as he walked across the room.

"Wow, he looks like he's stalking prey," she heard Alice whisper from next to her.

Rosalie shushed her and made a gagging noise, "Gosh Ally, that's my brother you're talking about."

Her drawl was more pronounced when she seemed agitated.

Interesting.

Wonder if the same thing happens to Jasper.

She shivered at the thought of him with that slow Texan drawl, whispering naughty things in her ear.

"You ok?" Emmett asked, concern lacing his voice.

She nodded; Jasper was closer. She could smell him.

_**Bottle that stuff and sell it as Sex.**_

It was a mix between a fresh spring shower, and the rich fragrant aroma of the great big wild. All man.

"Isabella," he drawled rising her hand to his soft lips.

Her insides quivered.

"J-Jasper," Bella stammered.

"It looks like that is our cue to go," someone, Edward, she thought, said.

She turned her head to see Alice heading on to the dance floor with him and Rosalie and Emmett not far behind them.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Her face returned, eye front. She glanced up at him, "This isn't really my scene."

"Then why come?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Alice loves these things, and as her best friend, I get dragged along to keep her company," Bella said with a shrug.

"She's not keeping you company," he noted.

"Well keep her company in between all the dances between Mr. Right Now," she told him.

"If you don't want to do something, don't let anyone tell you that you have to," he said stepping closer, enclosing her in his space. His scent engulfed her and stimulated every olfactory nerve in her body.

"Okay," she murmured.

"Would you like to dance?" he said drawer her body closer to his.

"I would," she half whispered.

They made their way on to the dance floor, and immediately began swaying to the soft melody coming through the speakers. They danced for what seemed like hours, no words passed between them, just wonderful smiles.

"I can't stay long," he whispered as the song changed once again.

"Oh," she said, disappointment coloring her tone.

"I had a good time tonight Isabella," he said his breath tickling her neck.

"So did I," she whispered up to him.

"I'm going to return you to my sister and Alice," he said maneuvering us through the small crush of bodies.

"Leaving already?" Edward asked as they met up with the small group.

"I have to work early in the morning," Jasper said with a small smile.

"Bella we have to come to one of these shindigs every other week," Rosalie said clasping her arms around Bella.

"We'll see," Bella replied, missing the look that passed over her head, between the twins.

"Goodnight Isabella," he said kissing her hand one last time before heading to the door.

"Goodnight Jasper," she whispered to his retreating form.

* * *

**A/N: Yes it's short...I know. But the good things is I'm gonna try to give you at least 3 chapters back to back today!**

**Madmaxi: I love that you're my drill sarge. I really need one on this story. I know it isn't the 1000 words you wanted, but it's a start. **

**wendy1969: Thank you for all your thoughts, I really love when you, the reader, gets involved *big hugs* I'm working on it, don't worry. I like my Bella with a healthy order of backbone. **

**To the rest of you...mad love to you all! You guys are the best! ~ Riney**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter. Yay!**

I don't own them, just like to play with them a bit. 

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

Bella woke the next morning with a smile.

The rest of the night before, had passed in a blur after Jasper left.

She recalled dancing with Edward and Emmett, laughing as they went. Then there was Alice's exasperated look after she and Rosalie had tried to engage her in conversation, without much success.

Rosalie had dropped her off, since Alice had a mid-morning shift.

"Talk to you later," Rosalie shouted before driving off, a whirlwind of dust in her wake.

Bella had gone inside, kicking the heinous heels off her feet, locking the door behind her.

She checked to see if she had any messages, and wasn't surprised not to see the flashing light.

She wandered into her kitchen, taking a bottle of juice from the fridge, before trudging into her bedroom. When there, she flopped back on to the bed, a giggle escaping her lips.

The next thing she knew, she was sitting up in bed squinting her eyes at the bright sunlight, streaming into her bedroom.

Her phone was making that annoying reminder beep, letting her know that she either had a missed call or a text. When she grabbed her phone she was shocked. They were six missed calls and almost ten text messages.

_What could be so urgent?_

Most of the calls and texts were from Alice and Rosalie, but there was one text that wasn't.

I just wanted to tell the most beautiful girl in the world good morning. p.s I got your number from Rose. - Jasper

Bella thought her face was going to split from the huge smile that broke out on her face. Jasper had texted her.

She dialed Alice's number, not thinking about the time.

"Nurse Brandon speaking," Alice's professional tone came through the phone.

"Oh crap Ally, I forgot you working the mid-morning," she said into the phone.

"It's ok," Alice said, notably relaxing. "I'm on break. Have you heard Jasper yet? Rose thinks he really likes you. We got invites to the next Cullen ball. Not the hospital one but their own. We're going shopping later."

Bella sat there, and took the phone off her ear and looked at it, as though it were possessed.

"Hello?" Bella said cautiously putting the phone back to her ear.

"Shopping, next Wednesday," Alice said. "Oh and Rosalie is pushing to make the move sooner than later."

"That's great, and no we're not going shopping Alice," Bella said.

"Bella come on, we go through this all the time," Alice said with a whine.

"Stop whingeing Ally, you know I hate those things," Bella said, a bit firmer.

"Sure Bella," Alice said brusquely. She knew Bella would give in eventually, so there was no point arguing.

Bella sighed, Alice was a pain in the ass sometimes, but she loved her none the less, "I'll talk to you later when I come in."

She hung up and sent a text back to Jasper.

You, sir, have made me blush. p.s It's ok. - Bella.

When the text went through, Bella got out of bed and went about her daily rituals. By afternoon, she was ready to go to work, although she was dreading her talk with Alice.

_Oh well_, she thought. _Suck it up._

She turned on the radio as she settled in her car, and headed off to the hospital. Singing quite loudly and rather off-key, but happy.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter to go for the day. Hopefully it'll be up soon.**

**batchgirl67: LOL any review is lovely, so just keep on supporting me and we'll be fine *mwah***


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah, so I did it. Three chapters! *does happy dance*. Now that's out of the way, and I'm starting to 'feel' this story again, I can take it and mold it into the greatest it can be. ~ Riney**

**I don't own them, just like to play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

The next morning found a hot and sweaty Jasper, sitting at the kitchen table as his sister made herself busy at the stove.

"What are you doing today?" Rosalie asked as she set a plate in front of her brother.

"Thanks?" Jasper said eyeing the plate warily. Rosalie couldn't cook to save her life. "I'm not going anywhere, I've got tons of work."

"Oh," she said joining him at the table.

"Why?" Jasper asked, knowing his sister was fishing at something.

"I just wanted to know...oh...never mind," she said burying her head in her plate.

"Spit it out Rosie," I said.

She looked up at me and took a deep breath. Here it comes.

"I was looking up the info online and I can easily transfer my stuff over here, I mean school wise and I could move here now instead of at the end of school," she said in a rush.

"Woah there girl," Jasper said holding up his hands. "Take it easy."

"I'm sorry, please don't make me go back there Jazzy," Rosalie said actually looking like the twenty-three she was.

"Why? I thought you said you could handle everything," Jasper said.

"I can but I don't want to, besides I miss you," she said with a pout.

Jasper raised a brow, "_Really_."

"We're twins, the ache I feel apart from you is almost unbearable," Rosalie said, batting her lashes at her brother.

"Oh please, that shit used to work when we were little," Jasper said shaking his head with a grin.

Rosalie returned the grin, and winked at him. "I'm still your baby sister, don't you miss me?"

"Dad is never going to let it happen," he said.

"I'm an adult," Rosalie snapped.

"Whose trust fund is frozen until she reaches twenty-five," Jasper reminded her.

"I don't need it," she argued. "You don't use any money from dad, and you're doing pretty good for yourself."

"That's because I have a job, how are you going to balance college and a job?" her brother asked.

"I can handle anything," Rosalie said with a huff.

Jasper didn't reply for a while, he resumed his meal.

"Please Jazzy," Rosalie said pleadingly.

"I'll think about it," he said. "No promises."

Rosalie squealed and rushed around to give her brother a hug, "You won't even know I'm here," she said excitedly. "I've got to call Alice and Bella."

Jasper shook his head and watched as his sister, headed off to use her phone.

He took out his phone and sent Bella a text, a smile on his lips, when he remembered how she looked last night.

Then he remembered something he wanted to talk to Rosalie about, he got up and put his plate in the sink to come back to it, and headed to his sister's room.

She was on the phone when he knocked and stuck his head in, she motioned for him to wait a minute.

"I'll call you later Ally. Yeah, I'm excited too, later."

She hung up and looked at her brother. "What's up bro?"

"You guys should lay off Bella with the whole Barbie blitz," Jasper said.

"Barbie blitz?" Rosalie said hiding a smile behind a cough.

"Yeah, the dress up gig, she don't like it one bit," he said.

"Well Mr. Hale, aren't you the knight in shining armor," his sister joked.

"Just let her be," he said ignoring the blush that was rising on his face. "You and Alice can wreak havoc without having a third wheel."

"It's ok Jasper, if she's not into she doesn't have to do it," Rosalie said rolling her eyes. "No one has a gun to her head you know."

"Whatever kid," he said with a smirk.

"I'm not a kid you moron," Rosalie said throwing one of her pillows at him.

"What?" Jasper asked clutching his chest dramatically. "Why only a few minutes ago, my darling, baby sister was pleading that she stay with her big brother."

Rosalie buried her face in her hand and giggled at her brother's antics, "Just get out Jay," she said.

He laughed and threw her pillow back at her before leaving the room.

He checked his phone, no replies yet. No big deal. She was probably still sleeping.

"Back to the grind," he said to himself heading back outside.

* * *

**A/N: Up next Bella tells Alice off. Wonder why? I sure do too :D**


End file.
